Attraction
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Kumpulan one-shot/drabble singkat KatsukiOchako bahasa Indonesia untuk berbagi asupan. Genre dan rating beragam /KACCHAKOFIC /R&R?
1. Get a hint

Idenya diambil dari sebuah post screenshot yang lewat di beranda facebook :^D

Possible OOC. Drabble.

* * *

Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kouhei Horikoshi

* * *

.

.

.

"Hachooh—"

Uraraka melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar badannya yang mulai menggigil karena dinginnya udara malam. Tangannya diusap-usapkan ke kedua lengannya untuk paling tidak memberi kehangatan pada kulitnya walaupun sedikit. Membuka jendela untuk melihat langit merupakan keputusan yang salah, Uraraka merutuk dalam hati. Tidak ada bulan ataupun bintang, langit terlalu gelap untuk melihat apapun. Sia-sia.

"Aaahhhh."

Gadis berambut pendek itu menumpu kedua tangannya di pagar pembatas berandanya. Angin menerpa surai coklatnya sampai menggelitik kulit wajahnya. "Rasanya belakangan ini hidup membosankan sekali." Sudut bibirnya agak terangkat saat sebesit kenangan masa sekolah dulu muncul di kepalanya. "Padahal di Yuuei sehari-harinya menyenangkan."

Setelah lulus dari Yuuei dia berhasil menjadi anggota salah satu aliansi pahlawan, akhirnya dia bisa membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya, dia senang. Itulah alasan utama dia ingin menggunakan kekuatan manipulasi gravitasinya untuk menjadi pahlawan. Dia puas.

Tapi setelah jadi dewasa, hidup pun jadi hambar.

Sebagai seorang wanita yang sedang berada di awal usia 20an-nya, hidup sendiri di apartemen tentu saja terasa sepi. Sering sekali teman-temannya menyuruhnya mencari pacar, tapi belum, Uraraka belum menemukan seseorang yang cocok untuk posisi itu.

"Saat masih sekolah dulu juga orang orang yang menarik perhatianku cuma Midoriya-kun," gumamnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Ah tapi—"

Bayangan sosok garang berambut landak spontan muncul di kepalanya.

Dia yang dulu dilawannya saat festival olahraga. Dia yang hanya bisa mengeluarkan umpatan dan kata-kata sampah setiap membuka mulutnya. Dia yang tidak pernah bisa kalem dalam hal apapun, selalu meledak-ledak persis seperti kekuatannya.

"Ahahah, tidak mungkin juga dia ingat padaku. Memangnya aku siapa?"

Uraraka tersenyum pahit, entah kenapa ada bagian hatinya yang terasa tercubit. Padahal dia sendiri yang mengatakannya.

Merasa dia sudah cukup lama menghabiskan waktu di beranda dan udara juga semakin dingin, Uraraka cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam dan menutup kembali jendelanya. Tiba-tiba ada bunyi pesan masuk dari ponselnya.

Uraraka membelalakan mata saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

Bakugou Katsuki.

' _Oi. Aku baru saja kembali ke kota ini. Antar aku melihat-lihat.'_

'Eh? B-bakugou-kun, kau kembali lagi ke sini? Kau masih ingat aku? Ini bukan dibajak?'

' _Terlalu banyak pertanyaan tidak berguna. Iyakan saja ajakanku sialan.'_

Uraraka mengerutkan keningnya. Benar sekali, ini Bakugou Katsuki, tanpa keraguan.

'Itu lebih seperti perintah daripada ajakan sebenarnya. Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana? Kenapa harus aku? Maksudku, kau bisa ajak Midoriya-kun atau Kirishima-kun.'

' _Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu. Ke banyak tempat.'_

'Aku tidak punya uang untuk pergi kebanyak tempat! Kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang satunya.'

Balasan Bakugou datang lebih lama dari balasan sebelumnya sampai Uraraka sempat berpikir Bakugou sudah terlalu kesal padanya dan membatalkan ajakannya.

Tapi jawaban yang datang membuat wajahnya merah bukan kepalang.

' _Aku mengajakmu jalan, idiot. Aku yang akan bayar. Kenapa aku harus mengajak deku dan si otak keras itu kencan? Begitu saja kau tidak mengerti, kau lebih bodoh dari yang kukira. Sudahlah, temui aku di stasiun besok jam 10. Terlambat dan aku akan meledakkanmu.'_

E-ehh?

Tunggu, tunggu sebentar. Apa benar ini Bakugou Katsuki teman sekolahnya dulu yang emosinya selalu tidak dapat dikendalikan?

Uraraka menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya untuk menahan rasa terkejut dan sedikit rasa senang yang sepertinya akan meledak jika tidak di tahan.

Dia tersenyum pada pesan selanjutnya yang datang sebelum dia sempat membalas.

' _Aku menunggu.'_

Kalau benar debaran di dadanya saat ini bukan tipuan, sepertinya hari-harinya yang membosankan sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

.

.

.

end

* * *

Thanks for reading

reviews are loved


	2. How to Tame Bakugou Katsuki FAIL

Makasih Iwashima Fue, Adera1896, dan yudhistinyaan buat review dan favnya ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Possible OOC. Just me being songong ke Bakugou, gapapalah asal songongnya ke Bakugou /WOI

* * *

Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kouhei Horikoshi

* * *

.

.

.

Terkadang Bakugou Katsuki terlihat seperti seekor anjing di mata Uraraka Ochako. _No offense._

Anjing yang selalu menyalak dan mengigit setiap kali bertemu dengan orang lain selain pemiliknya atau orang yang membuatnya nyaman berada di sekitarnya. Terlihat garang dan penuh percaya diri dari luar tapi penuh waspada di dalamnya, menutup diri rapat-rapat dari lingkungan sekitarnya dengan salakan galak.

Rasanya Uraraka ingin sekali mencoba menjinakkannya.

Ya, tentu saja kalau Bakugou tidak sempat meledakkannya lebih dulu.

Saat ini kelas A sedang di tengah jam pelajaran dan diberi tugas kelompok dengan anggota 2 orang, pembagian kelompok secara acak. Pembagian kelompok secara acak selalu menghasilkan reaksi yang beragam, tergantung keberuntungan seseorang. Syukur sekelompok sama gebetan, terima nasib sekelompok sama yang lagi jutekan.

Disini Uraraka melebarkan matanya ketika partner kerja kelompoknya menghampirinya dengan ogah-ogahan untuk duduk di depannya. Iris coklatnya beradu pandang dengan iris merah yang memicing penuh kejengkelan dan pandangan merendahkan. Bakugou duduk disana sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

"J-jadi kita sekelompok ya?" tanya Uraraka gugup, matanya berpaling ke berbagai arah kecuali pemuda di hadapannya. Dia bisa mendengar Bakugou mendecih, pasti karena pertanyaannya yang sia-sia.

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat kita selesaikan ini."

Uraraka mengangguk cepat lalu buru-buru melihat tugas yang diberikan. Helaan napas spontan keluar dari sela bibirnya saat melihat kalau itu tugas diskusi. Berdiskusi dengan seorang Bakugou Katsuki bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Kalau kau punya banyak waktu luang untuk meracuni udara dengan karbondioksida napasmu kenapa kau tidak selesaikan tugas-tugas ini saja?" cibir Bakugou. Uraraka mengernyitkan keningnya tidak senang dengan komentar si remaja ledakan.

"Uhh, sebelumnya bisa kita buat perjanjian?"

Bakugou menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Perjanjian?

"Selama diskusi ini kau tidak boleh menggunakan kosakata sampahmu itu, oke?"

Uraraka mengepalkan tangannya saat kerutan di antara alis Bakugou mulai bertambah. Dia takut, tentu saja, traumanya sejak festival olahraga waktu itu masih tersisa sampai sekarang—Ah, tidak. Tanpa pertandingan festival olahraga pun rasanya wajar saja dia takut kepadanya.

"Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa, hah!? Berani memerintahku seperti itu."

Dia takut pada anjing yang tiba-tiba menyalak padanya di tengah jalan.

Pada saat seperti itu tindakan yang tepat adalah diam. Jangan lari kemana-mana atau dia malah akan mengejarmu. Bertindak wajar tanpa memperlihatkan ketegangan—yang ini mustahil kalau lawan di depanmu terlihat siap sekali ingin meledakkanmu.

Katanya anjing akan menurunkan kewaspadaannya kalau manusia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Spontan Uraraka memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum menjawab, "Karena bagaimana kelompok bekerja juga diberi penilaian. Bagaimana kalau kelompok kita dicap jelek karena kata-kata sampahmu dan tugas kita juga jadi sampah?"

Bakugou berjengit untuk sesaat ketika Uraraka memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya yang besar itu. Dia tidak memanggil gadis tersebut wajah malaikat tanpa alasan. _Like hell he would admit it, though._ Tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Uraraka ada benarnya juga, sekarang tinggal dia mengesampingkan gengsinya atau tidak.

Tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya pasrah. "Oke, oke. Cih. Baiklah," jawabnya setelah cukup lama bertengkar batin. Sekarang dia benar-benar ingin tugas ini cepat selesai . "Kalau begitu cepat mulai saja diskusi sial—diskusi ini."

Melihat Bakugou yang mulai mengalah Uraraka tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum, Bakugou yang melihat sudut bibir Uraraka naik langsung menyemprotnya.

"Jangan senyum-senyum, aku merinding."

Setelahnya kegiatan diskusi berjalan dengan baik, Uraraka bersyukur dalam hati karena dia sekelompok dengan peraih peringkat pertama dalam ujian masuk—kesampingkan sifatnya yang sangat tidak mengenakkan, terima kasih. Bakugou juga lega karena tugas ini selesai juga, punggungnya melemas dan bersentuhan dengan sandaran kursi. Paling tidak mereka merasa hasil diskusi mereka cukup memuaskan.

Uraraka menahan tawanya, sekarang Bakugou terlihat seperti anjing kecil yang kelelahan. Bagian hatinya tergelitik saat Bakugou mengerang, entah kenapa dia merasa Bakugou Katsuki yang seperti itu sangat, cukup, menggemaskan menurutnya.

Sekarang bahkan dia tidak melihat mata tajam Bakugou sebagai sesuatu yang menyeramkan lagi.

"Anak baik," tanpa sadar tangannya mengelus lembut kepala pemuda di depannya. Mengelusnya berkali-kali sambil tersenyum. "Ehehe," tidak sengaja tawa keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Mengelus sesuatu yang lembut itu selalu membuat perasaan nyaman, ini alasannya. Uraraka selalu senang mengelus-elus peliharaan.

Tidak ada perlawanan, Uraraka jadi merasa percaya diri. Tangan sebelahnya jadi ikut berpindah mengelus pipi. "Hadiah," gumamnya sambil dengan cepat mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi pemuda di depannya.

Eh—?

Pemuda?

Mampusmampusmampusmampus.

Uraraka segera tersadar dan memperbaiki cara pandangnya. Dia tidak sedang berhadapan dengan seekor anjing, itu Bakugou Katsuki. Bakugou Katsuki yang bisa meledakkan apapun dengan tangannya— termasuk dirinya. Sekarang tangannya sedang ada di pipi seorang Bakugou.

Dia dengan cepat menarik tangan. Wajahnya memerah malu.

Gadis itu menelan ludah dengan berat saat melihat Bakugou di depannya juga dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Sedikit sekali bagian diri Uraraka yang ingin percaya kalau itu merah karena tersipu, sebagian besar berpikiran itu marah karena amarahnya yang tidak lama lagi akan meledak. Uraraka akan tamat disini.

Matanya melirik ke arah teman-temannya, pandangan mereka juga mengarah pada dirinya dan Bakugou. Jadi semuanya memperhatikan sejak awal!? Uraraka butuh cadangan urat malu setelah ini.

"Uraraka Ochako," ujarnya penuh racun. "Apa yang barusan kau lakukan hah?"

"A-ahaha," tawa Uraraka gugup tidak tau bisa berkata apa. Dia sudah ceroboh dan melewati banyak langkah yang harus dilakukan terlebih dahulu, karena itu dia gagal menjinakkannya dan malah berada di situasi yang berbahaya.

"Jangan berani tertawa."

Apalagi dia baru sadar dari awal dia sudah memandang Bakugou dengan sangat kurang ajar sekali.

Kalau sudah begini jalan keluarnya hanya ada satu.

"A-aku… Lupa mematikan kompor di rumah. BYE!"

Dengan itu Uraraka langsung melesat lari keluar.

LARI. LARI.

 _YOU. JUST. GOTTA. GO. FAST._

"IBUMU BISA MEMATIKANNYA SENDIRI, HOI JANGAN KABUR KAU URARAKA!"

Bakugou ikut berlari mengejar Uraraka sambil melontarkan kata-kata sampah, sumpah serapah yang tidak baik untuk kebersihan jiwa.

Sementara di dalam kelas teman-teman mereka hanya bisa menyaksi aksi kejar-kejaran Uraraka dan Bakugou yang wajahnya masih merah, entah karena apa mereka hanya bisa menebak.

Mereka berdoa untuk keselamatan Uraraka dan kelanggengan hubungan mereka nantinya yang diragukan bisa membaik.

.

.

.

end

* * *

thanks for reading

reviews are loved


End file.
